The invention generally relates to a product stocking device, and more particularly, to a product stocking device for placing a plurality of packaged products on a display device in a substantially single step.
It is well known to package products in a variety of display packages, such as display bags, blister packs, display cards, display containers, display tubes, or the like. The display packages usually include an aperture adjacent the top of each package, such that the display packages may hang from display hangers or peg hooks that extend from a display or display shelf.
Conventionally to display the display packages, a stocker retrieves each display bag, blister pack, display card, display container, or the like from a box or larger bag containing a multiplicity of display packages and mounts each display package individually onto a display hanger. Alternatively, a stocker takes a plurality of display packages from the box or larger bag and aligns the mounting apertures by hand and in turn mounts the plurality of display packages onto a display hanger. For the stocker, the process of mounting the display package onto the display hangers is a tedious and time consuming task that requires exceedingly repetitive work. Having such repetitive work for a stocker increases costs for the store employing the stocker and also increases the chances that the individual display packages could be dropped by the stocker, possibly causing damage to the product or the packaging itself, and that the display package could be torn or damaged because of the careless package handling brought on by the tedium of the stocking task.
It is known in the art to insert a common twist tie through the apertures of a plurality of display bags. The twist tie substantially causes coaxial alignment of the display bag apertures. The twist tie partially solves the problem of requiring a stocker to stock individual display bags one at a time. A twist tie however has the disadvantage of being difficult to manually disengage from the plurality of bags without the use of a suitable tool. Further, a twist tie requires a substantial twisting effort in putting together the plurality of bags. Further still, a twist tie does not have an area providing for easy labeling of the products that are held by the twist tie or for easy grasping by a stocker.
Thus, there is a need and desire for a device that improves the efficiency of handling a multiplicity of display packages to be mounted onto display hangers. There is also a need and desire for an efficient method of mounting a plurality of display packages onto display hangers. Further, there is a need and desire for a device which keeps a plurality of display packages together so that the plurality of display packages can be easily mounted onto display hangers in a substantially single step. Further still, there is a need and desire for a device that holds together a plurality of display packages that can be easily manufactured with little expense and can be easily packaged along with the plurality of display packages in a case or box, e.g. shipping container, containing a plurality of display packages.
In accordance with one aspect of the disclosure a device for retaining a plurality of display packages is disclosed. Each display package has a display aperture. The product stocking device includes a first section having a stop member, a second section, and a coupling portion. The coupling portion is adapted to engage the second section, thereby retaining the plurality of display packages on the first section between the stop member and the second section.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure a system for packaging a multiplicity of display packages in a shipping container is disclosed. Each display package has a display aperture. The system includes at least one stocking device having a first section and a second section. The first section is threadable through the display apertures in a plurality of display packages. The stocking device has a coupling aperture to which the second section is coupled, thereby retaining the display packages.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a method of packaging a multiplicity of display packages is disclosed. Each display package has a display aperture. The method includes threading a stocking device, having a first section, a second section, and a coupling portion, through the display apertures of a plurality of display packages. The method also includes coupling the second section of the stocking device to the coupling portion. The method further includes placing the plurality of display packages being retained by the stocking device into a shipping container.